Ce que Ludwig a appris concernant N
by AsukaTirento
Summary: N est un garçon étrange. Cela, Ludwig le sait depuis leur première rencontre. Sauf que celui qu'il prenait pour un illuminé est bien plus profond qu'il ne le croit. Alors oui, Ludwig veut apprendre à comprendre N. Il veut accéder au monde de N. Drabbles.


**Je me suis récemment rendue compte que le scénario de Pokémon Noir et Blanc est probablement celui que je préfère. Donc, pour l'occasion... des drabbles ? Non, je plaisante. En fait, je lisais des fanfics sur N et Ludwig – Ludwig alias Hilbert (en anglais), Touya (en japonais) & Black/Noir (chez les fans, même si du coup c'est plutôt celui du manga). Bref ! je lisais des fics sur N et Ludwig, et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc sur eux donc... drabbles (parce que j'écris que ça en ce moment, et ça me plait bien) !**

**Évidemment, je ne possède pas Pokémon (sinon j'aurais pokémon Noir & Blanc 3, et une série concentrée sur cette génération).**

* * *

**Ce que Ludwig a appris concernant N**

**1\. Redevable.**

L'empathie de N ne provenait pas de nulle part.

C'était l'espoir d'un petit garçon brisé qui voulait changer cette réalité perdue. Il avait vu la cruauté des hommes, sous la forme de pokémons battus et malheureux alors que son propre père ne lui montrait aucun signe d'affection.

C'étaient les pokémons qui, tout au long de son existence, avaient pris soin de lui. Il était juste qu'il leur rendre la pareille en s'assurant qu'ils soient heureux également.

Et pour cela, il fallait les débarrasser de qui gênait le plus à leur bonheur : les dresseurs.

.

**2\. Les étrangetés de N.**

Une seule personne parvenait à expliquer l'étrange comportement de N, et c'était Ludwig.

— Ludwig ?

— Oui Tcheren ?

— On peut savoir ce que fait N ?

— Euh...

Il n'avait pas la réponse à cela. Lui aussi avait souvent du mal à comprendre N. Surtout que, ces derniers temps, N semblait le suivre partout, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Cela, en soit, aurait pu passer inaperçu. Le problème, c'était que N n'aimait pas garder ses pokémons dans des pokéballs – ça aussi, tout le monde le savait – et donc ceux-ci étaient à ses côtés. Un Zorua, encore, ça passait.

Par contre, le Reshiram à Renouet, c'était déjà plus étrange.

.

**3\. Le rêve utopique.**

Lorsque Ludwig ouvrit les yeux, il fut accueilli par le paysage le plus merveilleux du monde.

Il se trouvait à l'ombre d'un arbre, devant d'immenses plaines sous le soleil le plus éblouissant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que des pokémons, libres d'aller où bon leur semble. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient heureux.

— C'est un monde magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tourna la tête et vit N. Assis contre le tronc d'arbre, caressant Zorua recroquevillé sur ses jambes, un doux sourire ornait son visage alors qu'il regardait l'horizon.

— Dommage que notre monde ne soit pas ainsi...

C'est ainsi que Ludwig se réveilla aux côtés de N, alors qu'ils s'étaient endormis dans la Forêt Blanche.

.

**4\. Une mauvaise habitude.**

C'était plus fort que lui. À chaque fois que N voyait un pokémon paraissant malheureux, il s'empressait d'aller le voir. Bon, en soit, c'était une très bonne chose. Il était bien de voir des humains aussi compatissant envers les pokémons comme N. Sauf que cela était assez problématique quand N s'arrêtait vraiment toutes les cinq secondes pour voir tous les pokémons qu'il croisait.

— N, on va être en retard ! s'écria Ludwig alors que le garçon aux cheveux vert s'arrêtait devant un Ratentif pour le caresser.

Il soupira. Il ne fallait vraiment pas être pressé avec N...

.

**5\. L'âge de N.**

Au premier abord, la taille de N était assez... déroutante. Il était grand. Mais bon, cela était normal puisqu'il avait... il avait...

Tiens, quel âge avait N au juste ?

— Ludwig ? Tu sais quel a N par hasard ?

Ludwig ne s'attendait pas à cela mais il devait admettre que la question de Tcheren était intéressante. Quel âge avait N ?

Il ne se l'était jamais demandé. Certes, N était clairement plus vieux qu'eux, ne serait-ce que par sa taille et son comportement mais, d'un autre côté, quand on apprenait un peu plus à le connaitre, on voyait qu'il avait un comportement d'enfant naïf et gentil.

Donc c'était une très bonne question : quel âge avait N ?

.

**6\. Diminutif.**

C'était une question inattendue venant de la part de Bianca, au détour d'une conversation banale.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on appelle N comme ça ?

— Hein ? Que veux-tu dire, Bianca ?

— Eh bien, il a un prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était vrai que N avait un prénom.

Ludwig réfléchit quelques instants, avant de finalement déclarer :

— Il s'appelle Natural Harmonia Gropius. Tu te vois l'appeler Natural ou Harmonia ?

— Certainement pas, dit aussitôt Tcheren.

— C'est vrai que ça serait un peu étrange... admit Bianca. Mais au fait, Ludwig, comment sais-tu son nom complet ?

— Euh...

.

**7\. Le père indigne.**

Alors qu'ils venaient de débarrasser une nouvelle fois Unys du danger que représentait Ghetis dans la Grotte Cyclopéenne, Ludwig ne pouvait se sentir victorieux et heureux de revoir N après tout ce temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer ce qu'il avait entendu, ces paroles prononcées par Ghetis contre son fils adoptif.

S'il avait pu, Ludwig aurait frappé ce père abjecte jusqu'à ce qu'il se confonde en excuse, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il aiderait N à se sentir mieux.

— N ? Tu... Tu vas bien ?

C'était stupide comme question – évidemment qu'il n'allait pas bien – mais cela sembla sortir N de ses réflexions. Au plus grand étonnement de Ludwig, il le regarda en souriant.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis habitué.

C'était encore pire.

.

**8\. Affection physique.**

N aimait se blottir contre les gens. Ludwig l'avait appris lorsqu'ils campèrent à la belle étoile et qu'il se réveilla avec N qui le coinçait, fermement accroché contre lui autant qu'un Parecool à une branche ou qu'un Canarticho à son poireau.

Bon, ce n'était pas très spécifique à la race humaine. En fait, N se blottissait surtout contre les pokémons – comme avec son Zorua. Ludwig ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que N le confonde avec un pokémon en dormant...

La prochaine fois, il veillerait à mettre son sac de couchage à bonne distance de celui de N.

.

**9\. Les Pokémons Rangers.**

Cela avait commencé lorsqu'ils avaient croisé, à tout hasard, des Pokémon Rangers – ce qui était assez rare à Unys. Ils se démarquaient beaucoup de la foule à cause de leurs habits rouges, de l'étrange machine à leur avant-bras et des nombreux pokémons qui les accompagnaient, comme s'ils étaient des dresseurs s'étant dit qu'ils voulaient avoir ses pokémons hors de leurs pokéballs.

Bien sûr, cela avait intrigué N. Alors Ludwig lui avait donc expliqué qui étaient les Pokémon Rangers : des personnes dévouant leur vie à protéger les pokémons et leurs environnements, à l'aide des CapStick qui permettaient de se lier d'amitié avec les pokémons.

Ludwig s'attendait à ce que N soit impressionné – un peu comme tout le monde. Sauf que cela prit une tournure assez surprenante quand N se mit dans l'esprit de devenir Pokémon Ranger pour libérer les pokémons des jougs des dresseurs.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps à Ludwig pour que N comprenne que ce n'était pas ça le rôle des Pokémon Rangers...

.

**10\. Les cicatrices. **

Ludwig savait que Ghetis était un très mauvais père – voir le pire père de tout Unys. Il savait également que N était beaucoup trop gentil et désintéressé, prêt à mettre sa vie en danger pour les pokémons.

Il ne pensait pas voir un jour le résultat de ces deux faits combinés ensemble. Pourtant il le vit un jour où, parce qu'ils avaient été pris sous une pluie torrentielle, ils devaient au moins de débarrasser de leurs t-shirts et vestes trempés pour les faire sécher.

C'est ainsi qu'il aperçut les cicatrices que portait N, autant sur les bras que dans le dos.

Il n'avait rien osé dire mais le silence qui pesait devait en dire long sur ce qui lui traversait l'esprit puisque N, sans même que Ludwig ne lui demande, lui expliqua l'origine de ces marques infâmes : quand N s'interposait pour sauver de pauvres pokémons des coups de son père adoptif.

Ludwig n'eut que plus envie d'ordonner à un de ses pokémons d'utiliser Ultralaser contre Ghetis s'il revoyait cet être ignoble.

.

**11\. Chercher.**

Quand Ludwig retourna à Unys après des années – était-il parti depuis deux, trois ou quatre ans ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus –, il était énervé. Il avait cherché N dans le monde entier, sans résultat.

Il avait visité Kanto et Johto – avec cet étrange dresseur silencieux en haut d'une montagne... –, Hoenn – avec des gens qui se prenaient pour des pirates et d'autres des cosplays ratés en rouge –, Sinnoh – charmante région, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau des températures –, Kalos – et sa capitale aussi grande que Volucité et où on se perdait tout le temps – et même Alola – qui était un archipel parfait pour des vacances d'été.

Aucune trace de N, dans toutes ces régions.

Il avait finalement laissé tomber et décidé de retourner à Unys. Ce fut ainsi qu'il apprit que la Team Plasma avait fait son retour, avec ce scélérat de Ghetis, qu'un jeune garçon du nom de Mélis les avait arrêté et, surtout, que N se trouvait ici depuis un moment.

Il cherchait N dans le monde entier depuis des années et en fait N se trouvait à Unys. Tout ce voyage pour rien... même si c'était agréable de visiter les différentes régions du monde.

.

**12\. L'âme d'un enfant.**

À chaque fois qu'il venait dans cette pièce, Ludwig ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Cet endroit était aussi malsain que paisible.

Après tout, il était la preuve de l'âme d'enfant chez N, mais ce dans un environnement sombre qui n'accordait aucune importance à celui qui deviendrait plus tard le roi de la Team Plasma et, surtout, le pion de Ghetis.

À chaque fois qu'il venait ici, dans cette chambre, il imaginait N, enfant, en train de jouer avec ses trains miniatures et ses pokémons, au basket et au skateboard.

C'était à se demander par quel miracle N avait-il pu devenir quelqu'un d'aussi bien dans ce maudit palais.

La réponse était peut-être ici, dans cette chambre à l'âme d'enfant.

.

**13\. Distraction.**

N n'y connaissait pas grand-chose du monde humain. En soit, ce n'était pas très surprenant puisqu'il préférait passer son temps aux côtés des pokémons, loin de la fréquentation humaine, donc des villes.

Ludwig ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener à Volucité. Non pas parce que la capitaine d'Unys effrayait N ou l'angoissait, loin de là. En fait, c'était plutôt l'inverse : la ville l'intéressait, beaucoup trop.

Ils s'arrêtaient devant le marchand de glace, la marchande de fleur, le port, le Café dans la Rue Étroite et même le Bureau d'Enquêtes Rencontres.

C'était la dernière fois que Ludwig emmenait N en ville. C'était beaucoup trop fastidieux comme visite touristique...

.

**14\. La Réserve Pokémon.**

Ludwig avait décidé de prendre des vacances, et avait invité ses amis avec lui, dont N.

Il avait donc spécifiquement choisi Alola, réputé pour être un havre de paix où vivait pokémons et humains en harmonie, afin que N puisse voir de ses propres yeux qu'une entente pouvait se faire – et aussi que Ludwig n'était pas un cas exceptionnel de dresseur aimait ses pokémons et vice-versa. De plus, cet archipel semblait paradisiaque, de quoi bien profiter de la mer et de longues balades sur la plage.

Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est la réaction de N le jour où ils visitèrent la Réserve Pokémon de la Fondation Æther.

Il s'attendait à ce que N aime cet endroit, bien sûr, mais pas à ce qu'il décide de passer le reste de ses vacances ici... au point qu'un gamin blond – apparemment le directeur de la Fondation – se plaigne de sa présence dans la Réserve.

.

**15\. Les amis de N.**

Les amis de N étaient des pokémons. Ludwig le savait parce qu'il était son seul ami humain. Alors, logiquement, il avait fini par rencontrer les amis de N.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il découvrit que N était ami avec un Celebi.

Il était vrai que N était plein de surprises, mais tout de même... être ami avec un pokémon capable de voyager dans le temps ? Même pour l'élu de la Réalité cela restait impressionnant.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était possible que N ait déjà voyagé dans le temps ? Peut-être même que N n'était pas de cette époque...

Ludwig se sentit plus confus que jamais après cette rencontre.

.

**16\. Familiarité.**

La rencontre entre Goyah et N ne s'était pas passée dans les meilleures conditions. Après tout, à cette époque, Goyah était un obstacle au rêve de la Team Plasma.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que N ne s'attendait pas à le revoir et, derrière le masque de désintérêt qu'il portait à la vue de l'homme, Ludwig pouvait voir qu'il était nerveux. Ce qui était prévisible, même s'il était difficile de se dire que Goyah pouvait être effrayant.

Ludwig s'attendait à une ambiance pesante et tendue entre les deux, ce qui semblait bien partie, surtout du côté de N. Ce fut jusqu'à ce que Goyah lui offre un grand sourire et une tape dans le dos, ce qui fit grimacer N.

Clairement, Goyah n'était pas quelqu'un de très rancunier.

.

**17\. Prévisible.**

— Atchoum !

Ludwig soupira. À côté de lui, N faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trembler de froid, sans grand succès. La serviette que lui avait donnée Ludwig n'aidait pas vraiment à le réchauffer.

— Tu vas vraiment tomber malade à ce rythme.

Dommage qu'aucun d'eux n'ait un pokémon feu à leurs côtés.

En même temps, quelle idée N avait-il eu de plonger dans l'eau pour sauver un pokémon qui semblait en train de se noyer...

— Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec cette sale manie de sauver chaque pokémon qui te parait en détresse, N. Un jour, ça va vraiment finir mal pour toi...

N ne répondit rien, et éternua de nouveau.

.

**18\. Le pokémon rejeté.**

C'était un jour de pluie, très fréquent à Alola.

À ce moment, sous des arbres pour s'abriter, Ludwig se maudissait de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un parapluie tandis qu'à côté, N semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Il regardait au loin, à travers le rideau de brouillard que causait la pluie.

Une petite ombre se distingua sous le voile d'eau. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle apparaissait de plus en plus distinctement, Ludwig grimaça. Cela ressemblait à un Pikachu. Enfin, une peluche de Pikachu très usée. Qui bougeait.

— Un pokémon...

— Hein ?

Ludwig regarda d'un air perplexe N, qui se laissa trempé par la pluie alors qu'il marcha en direction du ''pokémon''.

— N, reviens ! C'est sûrement juste un Métamorph !

Mais N ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'approcha du Pikachu factice et s'agenouilla devant lui. En quelques secondes, il tendit ses bras et le pokémon, de lui-même, se réfugia dedans, avant que N ne revienne auprès de Ludwig.

— Il dit qu'il s'appelle Mimiqui, et qu'il est seul parce que les gens ont peur de lui...

Dans ce cas, ce pokémon ne pouvait pas être mieux tombé. Après tout, N était l'ami de tous les pokémons.

.

**19\. Une étape.**

Ludwig sentait un chagrin immense s'emparer de lui, un puits de tristesse qui ne pouvait être arrangé. Il aimait les pokémons, du fond de son cœur alors voir un d'eux mourir lui procurait une douleur insupportable. Même si ce pokémon mourrait de vieillesse, une mort naturelle.

Il ne comprenait pas comment N faisait pour ne pas pleurer devant la mort de ce Mastouffe. Il le caressait depuis tout à l'heure, lui chuchotant à voix basse des mots que Ludwig n'entendait pas et continua, même après que le vieux pokémon ait rendu son dernier souffle.

— Pourquoi pleures-tu, Ludwig ?

— Pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas, N ? lui rétorqua le concerné.

À sa grande surprise, N sourit et dit avec douceur :

— Pourquoi pleurer ? Ce pokémon est parti paisiblement. La mort n'est qu'une étape de l'existence, après tout. Où qu'il soit à présent, ce Mastouffe doit être heureux.

Ludwig se demanda combien de pokémons N avait vu mourir auparavant, et combien morts plus de douleur que de vieillesse. Peut-être était-il préférable de ne pas savoir.

.

**20\. La décision.**

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que la Team Plasma avait été arrêtée, et que N s'en était allé avec Reshiram.

Ludwig pensait que tout irait pour le mieux à présent. Il était devenu Maître Pokémon, avait complété le Pokédex National, visité toutes les régions d'Unys. Que lui restait-il à faire ici ?

Pourtant, dans l'ensemble, Ludwig se sentait vide. Après avoir atteint ses objectifs, il n'avait plus de but, au point que même les combats l'ennuyaient.

Alors il avait pris le temps de réfléchir, de faire le point sur lui-même et ses idéaux.

Cela lui avait permis de prendre une décision : il était toujours en quête d'Idéal, alors il allait retrouver la Réalité. Peut-être qu'ensemble, cela lui permettrait de redonner du sens à sa vie et qu'ils pourraient effectivement changer ce monde.

Il allait retrouver N, même s'il devait parcourir le monde entier pour ça.


End file.
